Mediana
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: Ned Banks's life has been going well although his class mate Ikuto Tsukiyomi and his girlfriend Saaya Yamabuki are getting on his last nerve. But when a ghost girl appears to him warning him of great danger he doesn't know if he can trust her. What does this girl want from him? His class mate? And why can't Melinda see her?
1. Chapter 1

BSR: Hey this is my new fan fiction!

Amu: so is it Amuto?

Ikuto: please say yes….

BSR: Yes but it is going to be weird Amuto…. Ughhh, I don't know how to describe it…but it is Amuto…

Amu: why?

BSR: because it is the one couple I can stand between Amuto and Tadamu.. but this fan fiction will be friendly towards Tadamu fans.

Ikuto: Really? Why? *I glare at him*

BSR: don't make me release the dogs on you!

Ikuto: You won't…. I'm part of your favorite couple.

BRS: *dagger glare* do you want to try me? *randomly have two cages with mastiffs.* you really want to…

Ikuto: What are those?

BSR: Mastiff's very big strong dogs…

Ikuto: Sorry….

BSR: anyway I do not own Shugo Chara or Ghost Whispers

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

*Unknown Pov*

"Do you know the beginnings of movies where the voice over says *clears throat* 'This it's the story blah… blah… blah… now just because I'm telling this story doesn't mean that I'm alive in the end.' Well do you? Well if you do then this is not one of those stories. The difference to those and this one is that I'm the one telling it and I'm already dead. I will not tell you that I'm not telling you know who I am because you will find out soon enough. Now before this story I want to tell you about a gory tale. In the beginning of my senior year I've had two best friends their names were Darcy and Voletta. They always fight but that is because they love each other even though they deny it. Anyway there was a shooting at our school two weeks ago our stupid counselor thinks that we should have just kept going but thankfully our principal didn't see it that way. So we got about a week and a half off. The counselor is the weirdest man I have ever met…he is more disturbing then most of our teenage population and that's shocking. Well when we were walking to our first period class when we hear the first of many blood-curdling scream. Now that I have told you a little of the story from my part of view story here is the newspaper version.."

Berninal High School was burned down killing everyone in the school. Student, Darcy Urperd due to him seeing his best friends deaths, started the fire says the fire specialist. Her best friend Voletta pushed Amu Hinamori to her death after a fight. Then Voletta jumped off the baloney on the school to her death falling right beside Hinamori. About 3,560 students died in the fire with about 7 administration personal was killed. The little town of old Historia. Signing of Daman Darth.

"If this is confusing then I'm sorry but I can not tell everything just yet. Although if this isn't confusing then that's good. Well, now it's been about 4 years after that incident, our story begins in the town of Grandview, New York at Rockland University.

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: That's the first chapter.

Ikuto: That was short.

BSR: Yep and now on with the next chapter!

Miki: please R&R!


	2. trip

BSR: Hey here is the second chapter!

Ned: Hi! Where is everyone?

BSR: They will be here soon.

The ages are:

Ikuto: 24

Saaya:20

Ned: 20

Amu:? (find out later)

Darcy:? (find out later)

Voletta: ? (find out later)

The adults from Ghost whisper & Shugo Chara are their ages from the show.

Anyway here we go. Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Ghost Whisper!

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

RECAP:

"Our story begins in the town of Grandview, New York at Rockland University…."

†††††††††† BSR †††††††††

*Ned's Prov*

"Now everyone I want that twenty-five page essay on the life of the fruit fly." Our instructor said in monotone.

"And now why is the life of a fruit fly in mythology? I say we do research on the mental state of our professor." Ikuto whispered to me while his annoying girlfriend snuggled against him. Now let me tell you that Ikuto alone is annoying but when Ikuto and his girlfriend, Saaya are together then they become impossible.

"That is sooo funny Ikuto!" Saaya laughed. Her laugh sounded like a weird Santa Claus laugh…hohohohoho. I cringed.

"Yea… ha..ha" I laugh half-heartedly. I just wanted this class to end then I'm free for two weeks that you!

"Class time is up. You're dismissed. Oh Ned Banks please stay after class please." The professor said as the students ran for freedom.

" Oooo someone in trouble! Hohohohohoho" Saaya laughed. "Come on Ikuto!" She said holding her hand out to him with a pout on her face.

" Good luck dude." Ikuto said lightly punching my arm. He turned to his girlfriend. "Coming… Coming.. lets go." They left. Finally! I walked up to the front of classroom and when to the professor.

"Yes sir? What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him. He turned around and handed me a paper. 'What's this about?' I thought as I read the paper. The paper said:

**Rockland University Winter Exchange**

**Date: November 23, 2012**

**We would like to invite the students of Rockland University to come to Berninal High School in Seiyo, Japan to help enlighten the students there. Although this means that the said students from the University would have to make a class lessen and be chaperons on any class activity for the time they are there. Also Rockland University has said that this trip will be counted as class credit but the amount will be determine by the head master of the school. You can bring our family with you to experience our hospitality and culture. We will be glad to have you and please have a nice day.**

**Thank you, **

**Head master**

_Freanster Yakasmide_

"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked him.

"I want to suggest to you about this. It seamed that you would be interested." He said looking at me.

"Who all is going on this?

"Just Teddy and Calvin." He replayed.

" Can I bring some family friends with me too?" I asked. 'It said family but I only have my mom.'

"As long as it doesn't exceed 9 people then your fine. So are you going to do it?" He asked.

" Yea that would be great!"

"So who all going with you because I need to email them a list so the airline tickets can be ordered."

" Me, my mom, Delia Banks, Melinda Gordon, Sam Lucas, Aiden Lucas, and Eli James." I said and when I said Eli's name his eyes widen.

"You mean the Eli James that works here?" he asked

"Yep." I said.

"Well I asked him after this if he wants to go so don't worry about asking him. Now you all have to meet at Rockland University main entry tomorrow morning at 6:00am. That's all." He said getting up and leaving the room. I walked out and got out my cell phone and texted my mom:

**To: Mom**

**From: Ned**

**Hey do you want to go to Japan with me over my break?**

***Ghosts are real***

Then I texted Melinda:

**To: Melinda**

**From: Ned**

**Hey do you, Sam, and Aiden want to come to Japan with me over my break? Idk if my mom is coming.**

***Ghosts are Real***

I started walking off campus when…

"NED! Hey Ned!" a voice behind me called. 'Oh no' I turned around to see Saaya and Ikuto coming to me.

"Hey." I said to them.  
"Why did the professor want you? Are you in trouble?" Saaya asked me.

"Nope he wanted to know if I would go to Japan and I get college credit for it too." I said to them. Ikuto's mouth open wide. "What?"

"What part of Japan?" Ikuto asked not answering my question.

"Seiyo, Japan. "

"Is there still spots open?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

" I'll just go ask the professor. " Ikuto said walking toward the college building.

"Well I can't go even if I wanted to. It's because my parents and I are going to my homeland England for the break. Well see ya wouldn't want to be ya!" Saaya turned swaying her more then she need to.

_Buzzzzz _I looked at my phone…oh Melinda texted me back.

_To: Ned_

_From: Melinda_

_Sure but Aiden can come right? Is Delia coming? Where do we go and when do we leave?_

**To: Melinda**

**From: Ned**

**Yes Aiden can come. Mom still hasn't answered. I know that it is last minute but we have to meet at Rockland University at 6:00am. I invited Eli to so no big.**

***Ghosts are Real***

_Buzzzz _ Oh my mom texted me

_To: Ned_

_From: Mom_

_Yea is Melinda coming to?_

**To: Mom**

**From: Ned**

**Yea so are Sam, Aiden, and Eli**

***Ghosts are Real***

**To: Melinda**

**From: Ned**

**Mom's coming**

***Ghosts are Real***

_To: Ned_

_From: Unknown_

_Hey Ned! It's Eli. I got your number from Melinda. Your professor told me about the trip and I would love to go. So is who are you talking with you?_

**To: Eli**

**From: Ned**

**Well you, Melinda, Sam, Aiden, and mom**

***Ghosts are Real***

_To: Ned_

_From: Melinda_

_Thanks for telling me the time cause that means we have to go to be early. And Eli already told me the University to care of Aiden's school. So see tomorrow and go to Japan. Do we have to pay for anything?_

**To: Melinda**

**From: Ned**

**Idk about in japan but the plane tickets are paid for.**

***Ghosts are Real***

I put away my phone and again I tried to leave the campus but failed yet again because of Ikuto.

"Hey Ned! Wait I need to talk to you." He said running toward me.

"What?" I asked just wanting to go home.

"I'm coming with you to Japan!" He said grinning.

"Why? Your girlfriend is going to England. Why not go with her?" I asked.

" It's because I was born in Seiyo, Japan."

†††††††††† BSR ††††††††††

BSR: There you go another chapter done! Please R&R!


End file.
